


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰10

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。OOC预警，原创人物较多预警。





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰10

      鎏金镶嵌的梳妆台前，端坐着一位小公主，两位贴身女仆正在用鬃毛梳为她打理那头淡金色的卷发，长及腰部的头发美极了，蓬松又柔软。小公主芳名是安娜，是利希施塔特国王最小的女儿，国王已有两位儿子，年过半百才得此爱女，自然是宠溺非常。安娜公主自是有些嚣张跋扈的性子，但并不算特别严重，人却是极其聪颖。十五岁的年纪正拥有姣好的容貌与珍珠般的青春，她却极其厌烦那些绣花、喝茶与闲聊的宫廷贵妇的闲散生活，她读书识字、骑马射箭等等一样没有拉下，她可不像一般那些王族贵女似的只想嫁个好归宿而已。  
      掌管公主起居生活的女官匆匆忙忙提着裙裾赶来，难得无礼地打断了公主的梳妆，她在征得安娜公主的许可之后，附在公主的耳畔告诉她一个不知道算好还是算坏的消息。安娜睁着那双浅绿色的眼睛，带着一些嗔怪的口气道：“那么大惊小怪作什么？父王怎么说？”女官瞅了瞅旁边负手而立的两位侍女，安娜公主会意，挥了挥手让侍女们退下，女官这才开口道：“陛下说殿下您年纪尚小，极不懂事，还不适合嫁人。”安娜露出一个微笑，她用手捏起一对红宝石耳坠，说道：“还是父王最懂我，没人能逼我嫁给一个未曾谋面的男人，我以后要选择我自己喜欢的人做丈夫。”女官露出大惊失色的表情，连忙说道：“公主殿下，可不能再说这样有失身份的话了。那位格林德沃殿下，您是见过的，您忘了？”安娜俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，撇了一下嘴说道：“我想起来了，他有一头金发对吧，长着一张看起来就让人讨厌的傲慢的脸。”女官露出欲哭无泪的表情：“殿下，这样子实在太失礼了。”安娜突然回想起什么似的，感慨道：“那时候还有一位红发的殿下，我记得他，凯尔特王族的大王子，温柔又睿智，他看起来还不错。”她发觉对面的女官脸色更难看了，只好噤了声，却在心底默念着，‘我不论嫁给他们之中的任何一个，父王就会受制于人，而这是我最不想见到的事情’。  
      两天后夜晚，艾伯特·邓布利多国王的占星官惊恐地发现夜幕上悬着一轮血月（注1）。那层暗红色的光晕仿佛是一幅鲜血淋漓的图案，年轻的占星官连连画着十字，口中念念有词，双手交握，开始对着天空的方向虔诚地祷告起来。  
      与此同时，在纽蒙迦德堡的一隅，一支蜡烛正在卧室床边的斗柜上静静地燃烧着。阿不思温柔地抚摸着恋人的面庞，他感觉到了他难得的心不在焉，轻声地问道：“盖尔，你是累了吗？”盖勒特明显地停顿了一瞬，他并没有作出回答，下一刻就低头吻住了阿不思。红发的少年动情地闭上了双目，全神贯注地回应着这个深吻。金发的恋人却一直睁着眼睛，眸子里闪烁着晦暗不明的眼神，阿不思完全没有看见。  
      就如之前许多个缠绵悱恻的夜晚一样，盖勒特一次次将自己送进阿不思为他敞开的身体里，那里温热又紧致，总是让他流连忘返。盖勒特一边挺身律动着，一边咬着阿不思白嫩的耳垂低语：“阿尔，无论发生什么事情，你都不会离开我，对吗？你可以立誓吗？”阿不思有些疑惑地望着伏在自己身上的恋人，却听到盖勒特又郑重其事地重复了一遍：“向我发誓，你永远是我的，当然，我也永远是你的。”阿不思嘴角泛起笑靥，仿佛又听到了一句动人的情话似的，唇齿间一张一合：“我永远是你的，盖尔。”誓言宛若天幕上闪烁着的星空般瑰丽，可黑夜总是那么的漫长无际。太阳照常升起来以后，盖勒特向阿不思道别，他吻着他的眉心，他告诉恋人，需要离开封地一段时间。  
      当盖勒特步履匆忙地经过皇宫的回字形走廊的时候，望见天边的乌云密布，让人觉得有些压抑地透不过气来，金发的王子脸上面无表情，发觉引路的侍从露出一副困惑的表情后，他才知道自己原来走神了。盖勒特在离开皇宫的最后一刻，回首望着那高高耸立的黑色城门在发出“吱呀”的声响中，被缓缓地合上，像极了一只长着血盆大口的怪兽，已然将它的猎物吞噬殆尽。  
      厄恩斯特·格林德沃心情却是十分愉悦，当他踱步返回自己的寝殿的时候，早就等候着的洛伦茨侯爵夫人（注2）艾莉森，优美地向她的陛下行了个屈膝礼。  
      这位侯爵夫人有一个人送的外号“天鹅颈美妇”，她原本就是那为了讨好国王的财政大臣千方百计从民间搜罗来送给厄恩斯特的美女，因其眉目肖似国王的初恋情人，所以得到了这位性情狠戾的君主的垂青。因为艾莉森出身低贱，是平民之女，厄恩斯特又承诺给她一个贵族封号，便将她转嫁给封臣洛伦茨侯爵。那时候这个美丽的女子不过二十岁出头，而那位侯爵大人已经快七十五岁，且病入膏肓，没有几年，就去世了。在这以后的事情，大家都心照不宣，这也算是格林德沃家族的又一桩不怎么光彩的风流轶事了。  
      年过半百的老国王已经将他的手伸进艾莉森高耸雪白的胸脯里揉捏着，这位年近三十岁的美妇正是最有风韵的年纪，她极懂君王的喜好，一边咯咯咯地笑着，一边将自己的束胸衣解开。  
     艾莉森用修长纤细的手指慢慢地抚着厄恩斯特的背部，她似是漫不经心地说道：“我在路上，遇到盖勒特殿下了，他都长这么高了，眉目越发的英俊了。”厄恩斯特抬起头来瞥了一眼他的情妇，冷哼了一声道：“盖勒特的模样随他的母亲，不但模样像，连那爱控制人与善妒的性子都一模一样。”“可他毕竟是您的亲儿子，听说陛下让他去威塞克斯公爵那里出访，您可真是……”头发灰白的国王正将脑袋全数埋入那一团奶油似的软肉里，他不耐烦地闷声问道：“我真是什么？”艾莉森的声音又甜又软：“陛下您真是明知故问，不是您告诉我的嘛，殿下不是有了心爱之人吗？您还让他去蹚这趟浑水，不怕他们生嫌隙吗？”厄恩斯特笑了起来：“盖勒特他在来见我的路上就已经做好决定了。那朵小玫瑰若是平常人家的孩子，他想留在身边一直宠着自然没有问题，我也懒得管。可惜那朵玫瑰迟早会绽放在高处，又怎么会甘心永远寄人篱下？盖勒特比我更清楚这一点，他想让他无处可去、无家可归，以为就能永远绑住他了，哈哈哈哈……我做的，只是顺水推舟罢了。”艳丽的妇人叹了一口气道：“盖勒特殿下才十几岁，正是沉迷于爱情美妙滋味的年纪呀！”厄恩斯特的声音显得冷淡又不容置疑：“可惜生在王室，爱情可是一件奢侈品。”国王不再言语，埋首开始专心享用他身下这具温香软玉起来。  
      第四天早晨，威塞克斯公爵城堡迎来了一位尊贵的客人。新任的公爵四十多岁已经有些发福，一头标志性的红发，蓝色的眼睛竟然与阿不思有一点相似，只是神情显得缺乏耐心且傲慢无礼。他听到仆从向他禀报了来客的身份之后，难得一见地露出一个得意洋洋的笑容来，他提高了声调说道：“果真是贵客，快请！”

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:血月在东西方文化里，都是不吉利的征兆，一般预示着有战祸发生。  
> 注2:洛伦茨侯爵，之所以是侯爵，因为侯爵虽然看起来爵位不低，但是许多时候不受重视，受封的人也比较少。一般都是封疆大吏，封地都在离皇都较远的地方，有些朝代甚至可以和中央皇权分庭抗礼。  
> GG父亲的喜好设定，只要是美人，可男可女。


End file.
